reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirage
For a classic variant, see 'Dassault Mirage III Supersonic Interceptor'' First flown in 1986 and entered service as a variant of the Mirage series of fighters, the '''Mirage 2000N is one many supersonic fighter's that have been built for combat against all types of targets including aircraft, ground vehicles & structures, it is also competing with Russian & American supersonic fighters & bombers. Currently the Dassault Mirage 2000N is in service with the following groups: * Company of Liberty - The Allies have procured several Mirage 2000Ns, once the aircraft were acquired they were prepared for all purpose bombing runs against enemy units and structures on the ground. * Osman Security Consulting - A moderate size fleet of the aircraft were procured for all purpose fighting against enemy units on the ground and also whilst in the air, also providing air superiority. Company of Liberty "Let me take care of it" - Mirage Pilot - The Dassault Mirage 2000N Bomber is a supersonic plane built by Dassault Aviation, an aircraft company in France and used widely in supersonic fights, introduced in 1986 and currently in active service, the Mirage is capable of supersonic bombing a target with an Earth-shaker bomb, which can throw units around, which will cause any affected vehicles to become damaged and therefore will be weakened by the bomb itself. All-thou the Mirage 2000N was best at fighting enemy units in the sky, the Company of Liberty utilised the Mirages imported from France with the Earth-shaker bomb, therefore turning the fighter into a bomber; the plane is classed as the faction's heavy aircraft due to its bomb payload. Operation The Mirage maybe supersonic, it is fast for its bombing run, also it can escape from anti-aircraft fire and pursuing aircraft units due to its high speed. During early preparation phases, the Mirage was originally going to acquire a set of Green Napalm Bombs, but due to high costs of manufacturing the bombs for Green Napalm and also many other units utilising the Green Napalm Compound on most of its weapons. Earth-shaker Bombs have been an alternate solution to the cost of green napalm bombs. The Bomber is also good in heavy attack class bombing runs due to their powerful engines; since they were classed as a heavy bomber by OAT and Allied Nations Experts, mirage bombers require clearence from Special Airfields and commanders to allow them into the battlefield. Earthquake from the Sky Many forces on the ground in possibly the Forth Reich or the GLRF believe that the Mirage III Bomber will destroy their tank collumns with their Earthshaker bombs, due to the massive destructive force on what the Earthshaker can do to armour collumns and structures. The Mirage is considered to be a high-threat to the Reich and the GLRF Resistance due to their ultimate power and thus after its bombing run, it can easily speed off into a supersonic wave & fly back to its home base thanks to its specially designed high-technical gadgets installed onboard the Mirage III itself; Unlike the USA Aurora Bombers, the Mirage's speed only goes down 25% after its bombing runs. OSC Mirage "Enjoy the show my friend" - OSC Mirage Pilot - To be added... Behind the Scenes *The Mirage 2000N Bomber is based off its real-life counterpart with Earthshaker bombs instead of missiles or regular bombs. *Its speed will be based off the United States Aurora Bomber. *Currently the plane is coded ingame, weapon is currently under testing, but is currently not yet modelled and will use a placeholder.﻿ Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of Osman Security Consulting Category:Aircrafts Category:Foreign Model Category:Units of French Origin